Hips Don’t Lie
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2005 |mode = Solo |dg = / |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sumo Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Sumo Version) |alt = Sumo Version VIPMADE (Dutch Exclusive) |mashup = Caliente |dlc = Classic August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Sumo Version June 14, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) VIPMADE December 8, 2016 (JDU) |mc = JD2017 Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Sumo Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mashup 1A: |pc = (Classic) / (Sumo Version) |gc = (Classic) Cobalt Blue/Yellow (Sumo Version) |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (Sumo) |nogm = 2 (Classic/VIPMADE) 4(Sumo Version) 5 (Mashup) |nowc = Hips HipsALT (Sumo Version) HipsMU (Mashup) HipsVIP (VIPMADE) |perf = Classic Leila Medourhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Background Dancers Pearly Eksétéra (Female) Ralph Beaubrun (Male) VIPMADE Sophie Milzink Sumo Version Viraj Pandya (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=502 Nikhil Rajemahadik (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=282 |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen Sumo Version Deepack Sahu |audio = |pictos = 132 (Classic/VIPMADE) 137 (Sumo Version and Mashup) |kcal = 24.3 (Classic) 24.5 (Sumo Version) 24.1 (Mashup) |dura = 3:38 (Classic) 3:40 (Sumo Version) 3:36 (Mashup)}} "Hips Don’t Lie" by featuring is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a red-haired woman with with purple shadows and red highlights. She also has circular, turquoise markings on her stomach and several bracelets. She wears a red fishnet long sleeve crop top, a gold and turquoise bra, blue leggings, and a gold and pink fringe skirt. She is barefoot. Sumo Version The dancers are both men with black hair in buns. They wear white air-inflated fat suits, which come with mawashi belts. P1's belt is red and P2's belt is green. HipsALT Coach 1.png|P1 HipsALT Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE The coach is Dutch YouTuber Sophie Milzink. She has long, dark brown hair, and she wears a grey crop top with black patterns and a hoodie, along with grey shorts, and a pair of red Converse. HipsVIP Coach 1.png|Original HipsVIP Coach 1 2019.png|Updated Background Classic The background is a red desert with large mountains. The sky and mountains receive glowing tiki patterns. There are end tables with fires on top, whose bases glow red and also receive the same patterns as the sky and mountains. The sky changes from sunset to nighttime. Two different backup dancers, one male, and one female, are seen with outfits similar to Burn and P4 from Lean On and black skin. These dancers are each duplicated behind. Sumo Version The background takes place in an outdoor wrestling floor with a golden gong, a pagoda roof, fireworks, and jumping maneki-nekos. The background blackens and spotlights on each dancer who makes leading moves. VIPMADE The coach dances in front of a brown-greyish wall, with the mountains and the torches from the original routine on her sides. Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Caliente. Dancers GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''Stuck On A Feeling'' GM1 *''Dançando'' *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Dançando'' *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''I Luh Ya Papi ''GM2 *''Walk This Way'' (Old School) *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Dançando'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Dançando'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Walk This Way (Old School) ''GM3 *''Stuck On A Feeling'' *''I Luh Ya Papi ''GM4 *''Stuck On A Feeling ''GM5 Gold Moves Classic/VIPMADE There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic and VIPMADE routines, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bring out your arms. HipsGM.png|Both Gold Moves HipsDOn'tLieGoldMoveInGame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sumo Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Sumo Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your arms up and down with your elbows bent 90°, while walking to the right. Gold Move 3: Slightly bend your elbows and lift your left leg up, bending the rest of the body in that direction. Gold Move 4: Make a counterclockwise circle with your arms, starting from your torso. P1 lifts his left leg up, while P2 lifts his right one up. HipsDon'tLieALT GM 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 HipsAltGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game HipsDon'tLieALT GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 HipsAltGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game HipsDon'tLieALT GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 HipsAltGM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Point forward slowly. (Stuck On A Feeling) Gold Move 2 and 4: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. (I Luh Ya Papi) Gold Move 3: Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. (Walk This Way) (Old School) Gold Move 5: Briefly shake out your arms. (Stuck On A Feeling) Gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Stuck On A Feeling) --.gif|left|Gold Move 1 in-game Sexypose arrow gold.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (I Luh Ya Papi) Gold Move 2 and 4- Hips.gif|Gold Move 2 and 4 in-game WalkThisWayALTGM2and4.png|Gold Move 3 (Walk This Way (Old School)) Gold Move 3- Hips.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 5 (Stuck On A Feeling) Hips gold move 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following mashup. *''Lean On'' (World) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Dance into the 2000s *Latin Flavor *Dance into the 2000s *Latin Flavor *Crazy Carnival *All Songs F-J *Solos * *Latin Corner *Solos *Unlimited F-J Sumo Version *Work Work *Work Work *All Songs F-J *Duets *Duets * *Unlimited F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Shakira in the series. *'' '' is the second song to have a sumo-themed alternate routine, after Turn Up the Love. *'' '' is the third song in to have a VIPMADE routine, after Cake By The Ocean and Oishii Oishii. *'' '' was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was later removed. *'' '' was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier, along with Cake By The Ocean and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *A pictogram for Ain’t My Fault is named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png", in a reference to the song. *''Hips Don't Lie'' is one of the songs selected for the digital qualifications of [[Just Dance World Cup/2017/2018|Just Dance 2018 World Cup]].https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back Classic *The female background dancer recycles the flower crown from P2 of Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix). *Two of the pictograms shown in the preview were placed in wrong positions; this mistake was fixed for the BGS demo. Sumo Version *The coaches were supposed to have a blue outline instead of a purple one, as seen in the Beta menu icon. **The dancers are also in a different pose. *'' '' (Sumo Version) and What Is Love (Car Version) are not included on the World Dance Floor in the 8th-Gen version of . **However, they are available in the 7th-Gen version. *A sticker of the cat can be unlocked in by dancing to Sushi (Extreme Version) three times. Mashup *In the Mashup, I Luh Ya Papi has a slightly different color palette and more visible facial features, and a pictogram for that routine is placed more upwards on the slide. *''Stuck On A Feeling'' is the only male in the mashup. VIPMADE *The VIPMADE for this song is exclusive for The Netherlands. **This makes (VIPMADE) the third country-exclusive VIPMADE routine, after Cake By The Ocean and Oishii Oishii respectively. *The VIPMADE routine consists of several videos combined together into one. **This is the first VIPMADE routine to behave this way. **This happens because Sophie makes several mistakes throughout the song. *In the preview gameplay, the song is titled as HIPS Don’t Lie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZei7Ei83F4 **This also happens in the final gameplay. Gallery Game Files Hips.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' Hipsalt.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (Sumo Version) HipsMU.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' (Mashup) HipsVIP Cover Generic.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (VIPMADE) HipsVIP Cover Generic 2019.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (VIPMADE, Updated) Hips Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) Hipsalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Sumo Version) HipsVIP Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) hipsvip_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE, Updated) Hips cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Hipsalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Sumo Version) Hips_banner_bkg_21.png| menu banner (Classic) Hipsalt_banner_bkg_22.png| menu banner (Sumo Version) hips map bkg.png| map background (Classic) hipsalt map bkg.png| map background (Sumo Version) Hips cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Hips cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Hipsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sumo Version) Hipsalt cover 1024.png| cover (Sumo Version) HipsDontLieAva.png|Avatar (Classic) 200498.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300498.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) HipsAltP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Sumo Version) 200598.png|P2 s golden avatar (Sumo Version) 300598.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Sumo Version) Hips pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Hipsalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Sumo Version) In-Game Screenshots HipsDon'tLieMenu.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' on the menu HipsDontLieLoadingScreen.PNG|Classic's loading screen HipsDontLieCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Classic's coach selection screen HipsDon'tLieAlt.Menu.png|Sumo Version on the menu HipsDontLieAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG|Alternate's loading screen HipsDontLieAlternateCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Alternate's coach selection screen HipsMU Menu.png|Mashup on the menu HipsMU Load.png|Mashup's loading screen HipsMU CoachMenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen HDL.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Hipsdontliegameplay.png|Promotional gameplay HipsDontLiePromotionalArtwork.png|Promotional coach Behind The Scenes HDLBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 1 HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 (Background dancer) HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS2.PNG|Behind the scenes 3 (Background dancer) Beta Elements hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Hips Don't Lie Alt Jd17.png|Beta menu square (Sumo Version) HipsALT Cover AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach (Sumo Version) HipsALTB Coach 1.png|Beta half coach 1 (Sumo Version) HipsALTB Coach 2.png|Beta half coach 2 (Sumo Version) Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-shakira-hipsdontlie-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser jd2017 left 6.png|The coach appearing on the 6 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram Theme hipsdontlie sh proof.png|The pictogram referencing this song on Ain't My Fault 002.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean Hips Don't Lie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Hips Don’t Lie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hips Don’t Lie - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Sumo Version' Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'VIPMADE' Hips Don’t Lie (VIPMADE) - Gameplay Teaser (NL) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2017 Hips Dont Lie Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance Now Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2016 Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2018 Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2019 'Sumo Version' Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Hips Don't Lie (Версия Sumo)by Shakira Ft. Wyclef Jean(PS Move) Hips Don't Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Hips Don’t Lie (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 'VIPMADE' Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie VIPMADE - Sophie Milzink Extractions Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Hips Don’t Lie (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie (Beta Early Color) References Site Navigation es:Hips Don’t Lie pl:Hips Don’t Lie ro:Hips Don’t Lie tr:Hips Don’t Lie fr:Hips Don’t Lie pt:Hips Don’t Lie pt-br:Hips Don’t Lie Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Leila Medour Category:Nikhil Rajemahadik Category:Viraj Pandya Category:Pearly Èksétéra Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Spanish Songs